Pop Quiz
by BumbleBee07
Summary: sorry random title...The winner of a contest to have lunch at the White House turns up dead, so does the runner up, now the girl in third place is missing will Booth and Brennan be able to find the killer before they strike again? BB fluff later on!
1. Chapter 1 Missing

Disclaimer: The only Bones I own are the ones inside me.

_Thanks for the reviews they helped a lot. I am fixing the first chapter cuz I kinda wrote it in a rush and didn't have time to read over it before I submitted it. Anyhoo not to many changes just added somethings so ya might wanna read it over just in case, it might be confusing later on if ya didn't alrighty? I am rambling again, alright I'll stop now…_

"Booth what do you want I am trying to do something really important"

"Well Bones I would love to leave you to your squinting and not annoy you but ya know what fun would that be?" Temperance glared at him with her piercing blue eyes but all he did was stare back with a goofy look on his face causing her to crack a smile.

"Aha you _can_ smile" Booth laughed watching her resolve melt away. He flashed his charming smile and followed her around the lab.

"Booth do you just not listen to anything I say?"

"I do and all I hear you keep saying is Booth you're the greatest we should go out sometime or Booth I would love nothing more than to work on this case with you" Booth imitated her voice. Brennan rolled her eyes at the FBI agent and playfully punched his arm.

"Booth are you asking me out?" Brennan asked jokingly.

"Why would you say yes if I did?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about it" Brennan lied, truthfully she thought about it all the time. She had no understanding of the effects this man had on her and that scared her. He made her laugh and smile and his touch sends waves of electricity coursing through her body. She hid it well and quickly decided to change the subject.

"What's the case?"

"16 year old girl missing, a body was found around the premises of…"

"What's the big deal?"

"Would ya let me finish Bones?"

"Alright, as you were saying," Tempe's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"The girl was supposed to have lunch at the White House but she never showed and she pretty much vanished off the face of the earth.

"What does her family have to say?"

"Well Bones that is just what we are going to do now." Bones never even remembered saying that she was going to help with the case but there she was heading toward Booth's SUV. She cursed herself she needed to win at least one fight with the cocky agent.

They drove in silence with the occasional bickering for most of the way to a small town about an hour away from D.C. They pulled up to a modest two story house with colorful flowers planted all around the outside.

"Bones let me do the talking you tend to either scare people or make them feel incredibly stupid" Brennan just rolled her eyes at Booth but agreed she would rather not talk anyway she never knew what to say in the first place or Booth would say that it was inappropriate or something. Booth rang the door bell and a short blond woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Booth flashed his badge and asked to come in.

"Aren't that author?"

"Yes I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, have you read my book?"

"No my daughter Kayley did she always has her nose in a book"

"Is she around?"

"No actually she is in D.C. having lunch in the White House" The woman's eyes shone with pride of her daughter's hard work. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that her daughter was missing. "You know she wanted to be a forensic anthropologist like the person in the book was"

Brennan no longer wished to talk, this hard working girl was missing and her family seemed to have no idea, she glanced at Booth who was probably wondering the same thing she was.

"Well I guess you didn't come here to talk about Kayley so what do you need, did my bastard ex-husband do something again because I haven't talked to him in years he has nothing to do with us."

"Uh, Mrs…."

"Mrs. Gordon, Sam Gordon"

"Do you have any other children Mrs. Gordon?"

"Yes, KIDS!" Suddenly three kids appeared running down the steps.

"This is Kayley's twin sister Hailey and my twin sons Parker and Ryan"

Booth looked at Hailey intently; she was identical to the girl in his file, red hair, tan complexion and short like their mother. The boys were also identical twins they reminded him of his son Parker, he was lost in his thoughts and then he remembered the reason they were there, Kayley was missing.

"Mrs. Gordon can I talk to you alone in the other room?" She nodded and led him to the living room, leaving Bones alone with the three kids.

"Aren't you that book lady that Kay always reads?"

"Yes I am" Suddenly she felt the twin boys pulling at her pant legs, we saw your picture and you were on the tb"

"TB?" Tempe looked confused; Hailey translated the kid talk for her,

"Television." Hailey watched in amusement, her brothers refused to call the television the TV, in their house it was dubbed the TB.

Booth returned from the living room Brennan heard sobs coming from the room assuming Booth revealed to her why they were there. Temperance followed him up the stairs to a door what she guessed was Kayley's bedroom.

"Why didn't she know that Kayley was missing? I am definitely not an expert on parenting but isn't that something a mother generally should know?"

"I dunno why she wasn't contacted; usually the parents are notified…" Booth stopped in the middle of his sentence; leaving Brennan confused standing in the middle of the hall waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Booth, earth to Booth, Seeley!" The use of his first name pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He looked at her as if she had 3 heads.

"Ya wanna finish your sentence? Telepathy is not a skill I currently possess."

"Oh right, I have a feeling that maybe her father was notified and I guess not her mother"

"Why though, she hasn't talked to her father in years according to her mother and well she seemed sincere?"

"I dunno yet Bones" Booth shrugged his shoulders and entered the teenage girls bedroom in search of answers.

_Just to remind everyone reviews make me move quicker! OH Right I am not a FBI agent nor a Forensic Anthropologist so bare with me not exactly sure how cases and such work…Be Kind Rewind, or ya know ya could just review! _


	2. Chapter 2 Pop Culture 101

Disclaimer: No Bones for me cept ya know the ones in my body…

_Haha this is wayyyy better than doing my English paper oh let me count the ways! I love ppl soooo much I am skipping my H. chem. homework AND Algebra 2 hw just to update and ya know the tiny fact that anything is better than solubility curves and function graphs so here ya go compliments of my math, chem. and english teachers plus also history cuz I am sooo going to study for that quiz tomorrow!(Haha yea right and elephants can fly) Enjoy cuz I certainly am writing it!_

Booth couldn't hide his amusement staring at his partner's utter amazement of the 16 year old's bedroom. Posters of various celebrities tacked to the walls, books, cds, and DVDs were lined up on shelves in alphabetical order, Bones was fascinated on how much stuff could fit into one room.

"Who are these people?" Bones asked curiously eying one up of a petite blond welding a stake.

"Let's see there, that's Sarah Michelle Gellar aka Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Booth pointed to the one she was staring at watching her featured go from confused to plain baffled, "TV shows Bones, you never heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Bones just shook her head. He sighed "There," pointing above the poster she was looking at, "That is the whole cast of Buffy, next to it you have David Boreanaz or Angel with the rest of the cast, ummm, that is Kelly Clarkson, I believe the American Idol, a singing competition…" Brennan stared at him wondering if he expected her to know about any of this stuff. "You know what Bones? I think you should come out from under your rock every once in a while to ya know enjoy TV or watch a movie or something, pop culture is actually very interesting"

"Why so I can know about ridiculous things like Brangelina and that Brad and Jen broke up because personally not seeing the…" Bones stopped Booth was looking at her like she had 3 heads again. "What I was bored and read one of Angela's tabloids that she left at the lab once,"

"You never cease to amaze me Bones" Booth laughed as they continued to look for anything that could help them.

"Hey Booth what about a journal, that could be useful right?"

"Depends what it says in their, if it says, Dear Diary Johnny looked at me today and I think he was flirting with me" Booth conjuring up his best girly voice to do the impersonation, "Then no, but if it says something like," Booth switched back to his high pitch voice again, "Daddy and I will meet up when I go to see the President," Booth's voice switched back to normal, "Then yeah we could use something like that"

"How about this?" Brennan showed Booth the diary entry,

"Yeah that could be very useful as a matter of fact" Booth mused.

Booth and Bones headed back to the lab where Brennan had a body waiting to be examined.

Booth finally went home leaving her to "squint" away at the body. From what she could tell already it was a female, around 16 years old, and that there was definitely some sort of act of violence against the girl. Brennan was completely absorbed in her work, as usual, when she heard familiar footsteps coming toward her.

"What do you want Booth I'm working" Brennan stated without even glancing his way.

"Bones when has that ever stopped me before?" Booth asked suddenly realizing that she was still in the clothes she had worn yesterday. "Did you even go home or sleep or eat or anything?"

"I worked" Brennan again stated without looking up.

"Bones you drive me crazy!" Booth wished he could tell her that he was crazy about her, he had a need to see her every day, he was falling for the crazy woman more and more every time he saw her. She still looked absolutely stunning with no sleep and no make-up. Tessa was pretty but she always had make-up on and clothes woman drool over but Bones, she could wear a trash bag and some how be the most gorgeous thing to walk the earth. The only thing keeping his feeling a secret was the fact that he treasured his body and life very much and knew perfectly well the pain Temperance Brennan was capable of inflicting.

"Booth have you heard anything I said?"

"Um no sorry, you should go home and sleep Bones, I worry about you, you don't have very good habits, "I mean when is the last time you ate?"

"Uhhh, I think yesterday I had a granola bar for breakfast, Booth I'm fine, I'm not that hungry and I have things to do"

"Right, sure, let's go"

"Go where? I said I have things to do"

"We are going to get breakfast and you could tell me everything you were telling me that I didn't hear." Booth flashed her his one of a kind charming smiles that nobody, least of all her, could resist.

_It's a bit short but I have to get in the shower and do my homework so I will update again very soon. REVIEWS are of the good if you want me to update fast reviews will definitely speed up the process!_


	3. Chapter 3 Waffley Goodness

Disclaimer: No Bones for me!

_Sorry about the lack of updates! School and work are crazy and I have no time to write anything plus suffering from writers block. How great was that episode? I cannot wait for the finale!_

"Bones!"

"What Booth I'm in the middle of something" Brennan merely shot an annoyed look across the table and returned back to writing something down on the napkin that was serving as her paper.

"Yeah, sure, that's nice Bones, but ya see, this lady, called a waitress has a job to do and that would require you telling this nice lady what you would like to eat." Booth explained to her as if her were talking to a three year old. Temp's face grew warm; she could only assume that her cheeks matched the scarlet shirt that graced Booth's toned upper body.

"Oh right, I'll just have blueberry pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs." The waitress began to walk away when Brennan realized that she forgot something extremely important. "Umm, miss," she suddenly drew a blank on the young blonde's name, "Could I also have toast with that, thanks" Brennan attempted to be as polite as she could manage without sounding completely kooky. Booth stifled a laugh that threatened to come out as Bones plastered on the cheesiest smile he had ever seen. Bones looked over at him and could not figure out what was so funny but sent him a glare that easily erased his goofy smile from his face. He raised his arms with a mock innocence look on his face.

"What I didn't say a thing, jeez Bones you are so paranoid." The FBI agent smiled at her, she sent him one of her genuine smiles that rarely anyone else ever got to see.

"The girl that you sent me by the way isn't Kayley Gordon, her name is Michelle Colbert, same age as Kayley, you said that she was found at the White House?"

"Yes I did but Bones you know I would love to hear all the grisly details while eating breakfast but could ya I don't know talk about something that is not any where near the subject of death or work in any way, me and my waffles would greatly appreciate it" Booth explained to her while shoveling a mouthful of syrup drenched waffley goodness into his mouth.

"Yeah, Booth what would you like to talk about that wasn't related to work?"

"Umm, let's see, in your new book does that hot FBI agent and the main character finally hook up?"

"Hook up? Never Mind I don't want to know. That would be work related I already said I would not talk about anything that had to do with work" Bones smirked at him laughing how he set himself up for that one. A few moments of silence passed as they ate and sent each other funny faces trying to see who would break the silence first. Booth lost.

"Hey Bones wanna play 20 questions?" Brennan eyed him curiously wondering what he was up to.

"Sure what are the rules?"

"No rules, you can ask anything you want and the other person has to answer no matter what the question is."

"Alright who goes first?"

"Me because I wanted to play the game" Booth smiled trying to think up his first question, he would not waste anything on something stupid; every question had to be perfect. Brennan watched him deep in concentration wondering if she will come to regret what she just got herself into.

"Ok I got it, the perfect question, When are you going to start being more nice to me?" He laughed as Bones rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Booth do I seriously have to answer that?"

"Bones you really do, it the rules of the game." Suddenly Booth's cell rang he picked it cursing it under his breath for its timing. "Yeah, alright, we'll be as soon as possible."

"Bones looks like you got off easy, for now. We gotta go, they found another body."

_Please suggestions! Did I mention how much I love getting reviews cuz I really really REALLY love getting them. I still am not a forensic anthropologist or a FBI agent, just a junior in high school so I know my facts about how the cases work are wrong no need to tell me. Be kind rewind or just review which ever works for you. Oh yea sorry about the long wait the next chapter will be up soon I'm almost done writing it and by the way any suggestions for questions that they ask each other would be very appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4 Dear Diary

_Sorry about the lack of updates but I seem to have a case of writers block. That and I cant come up with questions for booth and bones' game so suggestions would be of the very good. Ok on with the new chapter!_

_Oh yeah I changed Booth's question since the finale and all pretty much answered that question. I changed it to "when are you going to start being nicer to me?"_

**DISCLAIMER:** Sticks and stones may break my bones but I still do not own the tv show!

The pair drove to the scene of the body in relative silence hoping that this was not the body of the ambitious teenage red head that reminded Booth of the brilliant woman sitting next to him.

"When you give me a gun." Brennan stated out of the blue.

"Huh?" Booth, now thoroughly confused at the statement that came out of left field.

"Booth you asked me when I would start being nice to you and that's my answer and ok now you are looking at me like I have three heads again." Booth's expression changed quickly from confused to amused.

"Hey but you said in New Orleans that you _should_ start being nicer to me!" Booth whined.

"Yeah I said I _should _but when is the last time you did something just because you _should_ do it?" Tempe challenged and smirked as her partner struggled to come up with an answer. "Exactly, besides I _should_ have a gun anyway. It's my turn to ask a question now right?" Booth nodded his head as she thought of a question to ask.

"Well since you brought up New Orleans why did you do what you did? Why would you risk your career that you love to take my mom's earring from the scene when you had no idea what happened or even if I was the murderer or not?"

"That Bones is a good question that I will have to answer later because we are here." The twosome quickly exited Booth's car and headed toward the scene and flashed their identification. They recovered the body of a teenage girl dumped in a shallow grave a few miles from where Michelle Colbert's body was found the body was freshly dumped and was not the fiery redhead that even Bones seemed to get attached to but the body of another teenage girl.

Back at the lab Angela eagerly agreed to go through Kayley's diary while the rest of the squints worked on finding evidence off the body as well as the girl's identity.

"Hey guys listen to this!" Angela came out of her office popping up right behind a certain FBI agent, making him nearly jump out of his own skin, she was still wielding the blue diary, "Michelle won the contest and beats me yet again now she gets to go to the White House and not me, well if she drops out for some reason, and then Aimee Ryan does too, then I get to go. I guess I shouldn't be packing my bags anytime soon though what are the odds that both of them will just decide that they don't want to go? You don't have to be from Vegas to figure those odds out."

"So what this is Aimee Ryan?" Booth asked pointing to the corpse lying on the examination table.

"Well Booth _if _these murders are even linked then I guess there is a probable chance that this is in fact Aimee Ryan." Brennan simply replied.

"That's exactly what I said didn't I?" Booth questioned, "We have to figure out who's doing this before it happens again."

"What exactly do you think we should do then Booth?"

"I think I may have an idea or two." He stated not filling her in on what those ideas might be.

_Sorry everyone for the extremely extremely long wait, and sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I kinda lost my inspiration for this one but I'm back and I'm hopefully gonna try and finish it tonight but that all depends on what time my brother or sister decides to kick me off the computer. Oh by the way I need help with the questions I'm very stuck on what they would ask each other…any suggestions would be very very helpful. OH right BB fluff will be coming very soon I promise! Right and thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! That helps me tons! Please Please Pleeeeeeeaaaaase Review!_


	5. Chapter 5 Follow your gut

_This is the second to last chapter I think, uh sorry it takes me awhile to actually finish anything I write, if procrastination was in the Olympics I'd probably win gold…haha. Ok on with the story…Bones and Booth fluff will most likely be the entire next chapter, warning everyone now!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few different tv shows on dvd and a few posters! I do own the characters mostly the dead ones and the dead one's families.**

"Booth are you sure this is going to work?"

"Bones are you sure you should keep asking me that I am the one with the gun remember?" Bones grumbled something under her breath and reluctantly followed her partner into the Gordon household. Booth knocked a little more forcefully than he had to, Sam Gordon answered the door, her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying, she looked worn, almost as if she aged ten years since their last visit. She looked surprised to see them.

"H-hello Dr. Brennan, Agent…"

"Booth, Agent Booth, I'm sorry to disturb you but we have a few more questions about your daughter."

"Oh of course, what is it that you needed to know, oh my god did you find her?" The older woman stepped inside allowing Booth and Brennan to enter her home once again. Hope sparked in her eyes for a moment but disappeared as the FBI agent shook his head.

"No but we have a few ideas on what happened."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait for a special written invitation?" Brennan almost laughed at the woman's fiery ways, like mother like daughter.

"Alright, do recognize the names Aimee Ryan or Michelle Colbert?"

"Yes they dropped out of the contest, that's why Kayley was able to go."

"Do you know why they dropped out Mrs. Gordon-uh Sam?"

"No I don't, I guess I never asked because I was too excited I mean what are the odds?"

"Well they dropped out because well, they didn't show up and they just assumed that they were no shows but it turns out that they both were reported missing and we found their bodies a few miles apart, in a close distance to the White House."

"Their bodies? T-that means that someone murdered those girls?"

"Yeah, and we are trying to find out what happened so we can find Kayley before she meets the same fate as the other girls" Booth explained to Sam. He suddenly realized he was alone and that his partner had disappeared some where.

"Excuse me, Sam did you see where Bon-Dr. Brennan went?"

"Yes she said she was going to look in Kay's room to see if she could find anything else that could help."

"Oh excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure, if you don't mind me asking how long have the two of you been married?"

"Uh…" Booth was definitely was not prepared for that question, "Um, we aren't together like that she's just my partner."

"Oh sorry, are you sure?"

"Positive." He answered surely.

"Well if that's what you believe…" Sam simply smiled as Booth went in search for Bones, he was still on edge from Mrs. Gordon's previous statements. She thought we were together! Booth thought to himself, someone besides Angela saw their connection; maybe the two women had a point, did Bones feel the same way about him as he did about her? Booth was getting excited maybe when they were done working this case he would finally work up enough courage to ask the doctor out on a real date.

Brennan couldn't stand there anymore just listening as Booth informed Kayley's mother of their situation, she knew there was something in that room that they had missed. Damn! She thought to herself, since when did she follow her gut? She followed evidence not instincts, Booth was rubbing off on her she smiled at the thought, as she entered Kayley Gordon's bedroom once again. The room was exactly the same as they left it including the posters of people from pop culture, she suddenly took interest in the young blonde with the stake, Booth told her it was from a TV show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Something intrigued her as she read the back of each season set and looked through articles reviewing the show, the high school was on top of a hell mouth, meaning high school equaled hell, a world filled with vampires and demons and a few select heroes willing to do whatever it took to save even the not so innocent victims. Maybe she would start actually watching this television show, it sounded like an interesting way to describe real life in a way that is so improbable that it was impossible not to understand. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she knew who had done it! Well not a name but she knew exactly where to look. She spun around on her heel and crashed right into none other than Seeley Booth.

"Whoa Bones where's the fire?"

"I don't know what that means"

"I know, what are you doing up here?"

"I had a feeling that we missed something…"

"You Dr. Temperance Brennan followed a gut feeling without any evidence? Are you feeling ok?" Brennan rolled her eyes as he placed his hand on her forehead pretending to check for a temperature.

"As I was saying Booth, I was looking at those dvds and then it hit me," Brennan stopped to think, "We need to get the list of people who were in the contest."

"What hit you Bones? Could please finish that sentence like you I am not telepathic." Temperance just ignored him as he trailed her to his car. They briefly said goodbye to the Gordon family as they rushed out to Booth's car.

"I thought we were going to send the twin…"

"Hailey" Brennan provided her name to Booth.

"Right Hailey, I thought we were going to get her to go to the White House in her sister's place and catch her in the act.

"Well if we know who did why put someone in danger right?"

"For once Bones you're right but you still didn't tell me who it was."

"Well I don't exactly know the name of person yet but once I get the list of competitors than I'll know"

"Right. Whatever you say Bones." Booth drove back to the lab before they left for the White House.

Zack immediately found Brennan and Booth and started talking about the case. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth"

"Hi Zack do you have anything for me?" Brennan greeted Zack while Booth continued to not acknowledge his presence for the most part.

"Yes both victims died from asphyxiation and…"

"English please?" Booth asked slightly rude.

"They were straggled to death," Zack continued, "Definitely the same killer, and…" Hodgins strutted in and proceeded to talk effectively shutting up the lab assistant.

"Both girls had soil and cement under their fingernails, they were kept in a basement and…" This time Hodgins was cut off by Booth, he returned from getting a faxed list of the names of the people who had entered the contest, the list was in order of where each person placed.

"Come on Bones we are off to have lunch at the White House." Booth and Brennan quickly made their way to Booth's car as they drove to the White House. Bones was studying the list of names hoping one would pop out at her.

"The person next on the list is Kyle Henry."

"Alright let's see if he has any idea why these girls came up dead." Booth turned the car quickly on to the street on which Kyle Henry resides.

"Bones…"

"I know let you do the talking."

"That's not what I was going to say but yeah" They exited the SUV and knocked on the door. To their surprise a very distraught women opened the door.

"Are you here about my Kyle?" The woman choked through between sobs.

"Yeah is he her we would like to talk to him."

"You mean she, Kyle is my only daughter, she was supposed to go to the White House for lunch but when I called her for dinner she didn't come, she was in her bedroom doing her homework, and now she g-"

"Ok thank you, Bones who's next on the list?"

"Kale Berman"

"Let's go" Again they raced to their car hoping that they could catch her in the act

They speeded to a house only a few blocks away from Kyle's house. Booth forced open the door and raced inside and down to the basement. Brennan followed closely behind when her phone rang,

"Brennan." She answered quickly "What slow down Zack, what the girls were raped?" He continued to talk and Brennan finished up and hurried after Booth, "Booth the suspect-Kale is a male not a female" she told him as Booth directed his gun at the only male present.

"Kale Berman don't move you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" Booth continued to tell him his rights while Bones looked around for survivors. She pulled aside a curtain which revealed a very naked, battered girl with red hair and another brunette also nude with bruise painted across her body, she felt for a pulse and miraculously both girls were alive, the redhead, presumably Kayley wasn't going to be for long though if they didn't get help.

The police and ambulance arrived almost five minutes later and Kale was in custody while the other two were sent to the hospital. Booth immediately called the families of the two girls and agreed to meet them at the hospital.

_Next chapter is the final Chapter of Pop Quiz, I'm gonna finish the game20 questions so if anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears, um eyes I mean…I'll probably write it tomorrow if I get the chance. Plus will Kayley and Kyle survive? Reviews please!_


	6. Chapter 6: 20 Questions

_This is the very last chapter of Pop Quiz I hope everyone liked it and it's one of my favorite that I wrote so far. Thank you to__MintExpresso__Sorraia3__obsessedwithspike__SpookyAnne__noitcifnaf__bonesvamp13__Stephanie519__avaleighfitzgerald__pagan-seijou__boneslover82__pmlmijbil__Bella-mi-amore__msboreanaz__, and __the-tangoing-mango-addict__ for all the reviews and suggestions! Okay on with the fluffiness that I promised!_

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones…Life just isn't fair right?**

"Hey Bones what are you looking at?" Special Agent Seeley Booth barged into Dr. Temperance Brennan's office. Brennan quickly attempted to shut her laptop to hide whatever it was she was staring at in deep concentration. Booth smoothly flashed his 'charm' smile in hopes of discovering what was so interesting on her laptop that she barely acknowledged his entrance. He was failing and badly, his charm smile always worked when he needed something from the opposite sex, but somehow the one person he needed it to work on seemed to be immune to it.

Brennan refused to let on exactly how much the 'charm' smile effected her, Booth did not need to know that little piece of information. She needed him to keep on thinking that she was immune to the smile that could turn every woman to mush, including herself.

"A stake through the heart, a little sunlight - it's like falling off a log" A familiar voice came from Bones' laptop revealing to Booth exactly what she had been staring at on her laptop.

"Bones is that what I think it is?" Booth swiftly evaded her attempt at blocking him and lifted the screen to find himself watching none other than a petite blonde vampire slayer. Booth laughed in amusement, "Since when do _you_ watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Brennan looked slightly embarrassed being caught watching such an illogical show.

"Well, It seemed like a good show when I was reading the summaries of the seasons in Kayley Gordon's bedroom so I went out and I bought the first few seasons of the show. Hey wasn't it you who told me that I should know more about pop culture anyway?"

"Yeah I did say that but Buffy is a little extreme I was thinking baby steps like you should start with Barney or something."

"I don't know what that means."

"You never heard of the purple dinosaur? You know what never mind Buffy it is. Can you maybe peel yourself away from your new love of vampire slayage and come with me to Sid's to celebrate?" He asked ignoring the glare he was receiving at his criticism of her new interest.

"Celebrate what exactly?" Brennan asked curiously quirking an eyebrow.

"Geez Bones I don't know the fact that we nailed the bad guy, that Kayley and Kyle survived, um your recent venture into pop culture, I don't know pick one."

"Oh alright, can we stop at my place first though?" Brennan asked unbuttoning her crisp white lab coat to reveal a dark brown coffee stain that covered the majority of the front of her shirt. "I didn't have time to change earlier."

"What did you pour the whole pot down your shirt?" Booth joked as he quickly dispersed the images that the statement brought on before he did anything stupid, _'she's your partner for god sakes, besides she doesn't feel that way about you'_

"First of all I didn't spill it on myself, and second a person walked into me when I was walking into the coffee shop this morning with two very full and very hot jumbo sized cups of coffee and I have been very sticky all day thank you very much."

"Well I'm in no hurry we'll go to your place first and you can take a quick shower and change before we go." Booth reasoned.

"Yeah well I don't really have a choice, I was going to call you for a ride when I finished anyway." Before had the chance to ask her why she continued, "Well it seems that my best friend Angela forgot, very conveniently I might add, that I had asked for her to give me ride home because my car won't start."

"Yeah she doesn't miss an opportunity to push us together does she?"

"Not one, why would she automatically assume that I would call you?"

Booth laughed, "Because she's Angela, besides she was right wasn't she? Hey you wanna hear something funny?" Brennan nodded her head, she could use a laugh after the day she has been having. "It's not even just Angela anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brennan once again quirked an eyebrow up not quite getting the funny part of his statement. Booth elaborated on what he meant as she looked completely clueless to what he was talking about.

"Mrs. Gordon asked me how long we have been married the other day while you were up in Kayley's room. She didn't seem too convinced when I told her that we are just partners." He didn't mention the fact that he got a little too excited over the fact that someone else saw the chemistry between them besides Angela, also that maybe he wasn't just imagining things.

Brennan hoped that the look of disappointment did not show on her face from Booth's previous statement._ 'He thinks that actually being in a relationship with me is funny. How could I be so stupid to actually think that he would be interested in a romantic relationship with me?'_

"Bones, you ready to go?" He noticed that Tempe's demeanor changed ever so slightly, he could have sworn he saw disappointment and hurt on her face.

"Yeah I guess." _'Just partners, that's it, well maybe friends, but nothing more than friends. I can do this.' _The two partners thought as they exited the building and headed toward Booth's car. Booth didn't even notice how he place a hand on the small of Bones' back to guide her to his car, _'It's just a habit, I was just leading her to my car. That's it.' _Brennan experienced a sense of loss as Booth removed his hand from her back and she climbed into his SUV and buckled her seatbelt. The ride to Brennan's apartment was silent; both people were lost in their own thoughts of their forming relationship.

Bones lead the way to her apartment and unlocked her door and switched on the lights. "Make yourself at home I'll just be a little while."

"Bones if it's any easier I could just go pick something up from Sid's and bring it back and we could just eat here."

"Yeah that would be a lot better, you can go get whatever, I'm just going to get the shower really quick."

"Take your time Bones like I said I am in no hurry to be anywhere. Just don't ask me to get any drinks from your kitchen." He laughed humorously at a not so humorous subject. That had been one of the worst nights of his life and the one of the best.

"Okay I promise there are no explosives in the kitchen this time, at least I don't think, you might want to be careful." She sent him a smile telling him that she was just kidding.

"Go shower now you smell." He laughed as he propelled her by her shoulders to the direction of the bathroom.

"Alright I'm going." Temperance laughed along with him as she retreated to the bathroom. Even after the awkward car ride here they easily slipped right back into their regular routine of bickering and joking around with each other, it was so weird that it felt completely normal for him to be in her home as if he had lived there as long as she had.

Booth sat on Bones' couch planning on watching a little TV before ordering the food but then it occurred to him that Brennan didn't own a TV. Giving up the idea of watching TV he searched around looking for something to entertain himself while Bones was in the shower. He was flipping through one of her books when thoughts of his partner in the shower right down the hall started to invade his mind, images, though not necessarily unpleasant, were very inappropriate especially since he couldn't even gather enough courage to ask her how she felt about him, let alone tell her how he felt. The he thought about the game they had started earlier that week. Maybe he did have a way of finding out how she felt after all.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom clad in a white tank top and dark blue pajama bottoms. Her hair was still damp so she pulled it up not really giving a second thought once she smelled the food out in the living room, her stomach growled so she just followed her nose to the food. Booth had already set up everything, even venturing into the kitchen for plates, forks and drinks. "You went into the kitchen?"

"Yup I did and there were no explosives just like you promised."

"You know what I just thought about? You never answered my question from when we were playing that game." Brennan sat down across from Booth in the living room and started digging into her food.

"Whoa Bones eat much?"

"What I'm hungry, don't change the subject you have to answer my question."

"Alright, the question was about what I did in New Orleans right?" Booth asked Brennan as she nodded her head confirming that that was her question. "I know you better than you think I do Bones and I know that you could never take someone's life unless you absolutely had to. That earring meant so much to you it being your mom's and all I figured no harm no foul, I knew that you couldn't have killed that guy because although you are many things Bones you are not a killer. To me that earring wasn't evidence that you had ruthlessly murdered someone and faked amnesia. It was one of the few memories that you had of your mom. That Bones is worth more than a job."

Brennan smiled, she was lucky to have him watching over her, although it annoyed her at times she couldn't be any happier to have what Angela calls a hunky knight in shining amour. "Thanks Booth that meant a lot to me."

"Anytime Bones, anytime."

"Okay your question now." Brennan informed him as she had already begun picking at the food on his plate since she finished her own.

"Okay if you knew that you would only have 24 hours to live what would you do on your last day?"

"I don't know I would probably spend time with Angela, Zack, Jack and you, tell everyone that I love them and just enjoy the day. I would visit Russ and probably go to work and solve one last case, help one last victim get their voice back. I would tell Angela that she is the best friend anyone could ask for and tell Jack to make sure Angela is ok. I would make sure Zack gets his doctorate and just enjoy every last minute of my day with the people who care about me." Booth sat their in amazement, if he would have know it would only take a game of twenty questions to get her to let her guard down he would have done this a long time ago. He also knew that what he was hearing was privileged information that she trusted him with and that she trusted him enough to tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Where do you see yourself in 20 years?" Brennan asked polishing off his plate of food that Booth had surrendered to her.

"I hope married and settled down with a few more kids and I don't know happy. I guess if I'm still here in twenty years that's where I would want to be. Hanging out with you though seems to threaten that little plan doesn't it?"

"Hey- That's not funny if I had a gun a lot of those near death experiences could have been avoided" Brennan protested as she playfully punched him on the arm. They relocated themselves to the couch Booth courageously wrapped an arm around her expecting to be punched he tensed up but he quickly realized that Bones was actually snuggling into him, encouraging him to hold her just a bit tighter.

"What is your favorite memory of your childhood?" Booth asked carefully knowing that this was not exactly her favorite subject to talk about.

"Me and Russ. Just going through school everyone knew that I was Russ's little sister, I loved when in the middle of a class I would hear him yelling Marco I would yell Polo back no matter where we were or what happened Russ was always there to protect me." Brennan smiled as she thought back to the days when everything seemed so much simpler and happier for all of them, before she was forced to grow up overnight and face things that no adult should have had to deal with let alone a young girl.

"What has been the best experience in your life?" Brennan asked basking in the joy that she was actually cuddling with her very hot partner and the best part was that he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was.

"Definitely had to be holding Parker in my arms for the first time, nothing will ever beat the feeling you get when you see that little person in your arms that you created and that you get to watch grow up. There is nothing like it."

"When are you going to change your mind on having kids?" Booth asked eagerly.

"If I find the right person and if I ever accept the fact that although it's not written in rock that I will always be there for the child but as long as I am able I will take care of the child I hope that someday I will have kids I guess."

"Bones it's written in stone not rock and I got you to change your mind didn't I?" Booth asked smugly.

"I'm not answering that."

"Do you have any regrets in life so far?"

"None" Bones opened her mouth to say something but then he continued to elaborate. "I don't regret any mistakes I made because then things wouldn't be the way they are now."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Is that seriously your question?"

"Yes that is a valid question!" Booth retorted pretending to be offended.

"If you say so, it's blue."

"Same question."

"Red." Booth answered back.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I believe attraction at first sight, I think that you should at least know the person before you commit to saying that you love them." Brennan explained completely shocking Booth with her answer; he was expecting her to say no all together.

"Do you believe there is life outside this planet?"

"I think it would be conceited of us to think that we are the only living creatures in the entire universe, so yes, but do I think E.T. is going to grace us with his presence some time soon, no not really." Judging from her puzzled expression gracing her features she had never seen the classic movie. "I know you don't know what that means."

"Ok what's the worst experience in your life?"

"Seeing you blown up in my kitchen." Brennan admitted shyly.

"Same question." Brennan asked.

"Seeing you bound and gagged with a gun pointed at your head."

"Who is the one person you know you couldn't live without?" Booth asked. Brennan wanted to shout out his name but decided that that wouldn't be the best way to confess her feeling for the FBI agent.

"Um Angela, she maybe crazy but she is always there for me no matter what."

"What is your fondest memory at work?" Brennan asked curiously wondering what his answer would be.

"I think seeing you beat the crap out of that mob guy was definitely one of my favorites."

"What is the most important thing in a relationship?"

"Trust"

"If you could meet anyone in the world who would it be?"

"Um George Washington?"

"Is that character in your book based on me?"

"My book is fiction."

"That wasn't the question Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes and continued.

"I guess you could say that there are some similarities."

"What do you look for in a significant other?"

"Someone who complements me. They don't necessarily have to like everything that I like because then what fun would that be if you can't grow with the person, why would you want to stay the same when you could be a better person?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"No I believe that some people are more compatible than others but with all the people in the world, believing that there is only one person that you perfectly suited for is a little dense isn't it?"

"If you say so Bones," Booth yawned and glanced down at his watch, it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

"Name one thing that you always wanted to do but couldn't."

"This." Booth gently brought his lips to hers, and tensed up her was expecting a black eye but soon relaxed when he realized that she was kissing him back. She let him take control of the kiss as their tongues did a sensual dance; she was now practically sitting on his lap. They broke apart a little while later when the need for oxygen became an issue. Booth placed a few gentle butterfly kiss on her soft lips before she snuggled into him once again.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" Booth smiled as he whispered the question in her ear, she couldn't wipe the goofy smile off her face if she tried.

"What does this mean now?"

"It probably means that for one Angela is right, and second that I should probably take you out on a real date." Booth answered hoping that she wasn't regretting what they had just done; it had been the most amazing kiss of his life. "So any regrets?"

"None." Brennan replied surely placed a sweet kiss on his lips to prove just that. With that the two fell asleep on Brennan's couch soundly sleeping in each others arms.

Booth opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar place when he realized the events of last night and a very peaceful Bones sleeping in his arms. His senses jolted awake when he realized his cell phone was ringing. He gently unwound himself from Brennan's sleeping form to answer his phone.

"Booth." He answered sleepily to find a scream from Angela come from the phone. He then realized whose phone he had actually answered.

"Hi Angela" He replied sheepishly as she started asking him questions a mile a minute.

"No we did not have sex we just fell asleep on the couch last night while we were talking and kissing." More squeals of joy came from the other end of the line and possibly something about it being about time and a plot involving getting locked in a closet. "Angela I will tell her you call, see you later bye." Booth smiled he and Brennan were together, at least that's what he hoped last night meant.

"Good morning Bones" Booth exclaimed cheerfully as he walked in as she was waking up. "I hope you don't mind but I answered your phone by accident and now Angela is probably telling everyone she knows about us."

"Oh ok beats doing it myself." She smiled at the memories of the night before, "So does this mean we are together like boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

"If you want to be my girlfriend that's what you'll be." He replied unsure that she actually wanted to be _his_ girlfriend.

6 months later

"Earth to Bones!" Booth waved a hand in front of her face bringing her back to planet earth.

"What, sorry I was just thinking."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Brennan followed him to his car and climbed in. "Why don't I ever get to drive."

"We are going to Sid's its right down the street what difference does it makes who drives as long as we get there. You can drive on the way back I promise." He offered her his 'charm' smile and she agreed.

"Hey Bones I have a question for you." They sat at Sid's in their booth waiting for their food.

"One question or twenty?"

"Just one I promise."

"Bones ever since I first met you, you have turned my world upside down, you push to my limits and always inspire me to be better every day of my life. Every day you say or do something that surprises me, you keep me on my toes and is never afraid to put me in my place. And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to figure you out. Temperance will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

"Yes Seeley of course!" Brennan replied happily as he slipped the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen on to her finger. She was going to be happy and she knew that if anyone Seeley would be the only person who could convince her to have children and be married.

_Final thoughts anyone what did you think? _


End file.
